Memories of a Ghoul
by Sky In pieces
Summary: Serie de Drabbles que cuenta los más profundos sentimientos y pensamientos de cada personaje con una pizca de romance y comedia pero conservando la historia principal. Advertencia: Contiene mucho Spoiler. Drabbles basados en él manga.
1. Capítulo I The violet eyed girl

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor: Ishida Sui.

**Summary:** Serie de Drabbles que cuenta los más profundos sentimientos y pensamientos de cada personaje con una pizca de romance y comedia pero conservando la historia principal. Advertencia: Contiene mucho Spoiler. Drabbles basados en él manga.

Hola :DD bueno, me encanto este anime y ya leí el manga y estoy tan fascinada que tuve que hacer un fanfic, se me ocurrió hacer una serie de Drabbles con pensamientos de algunos personajes y con algo de romance, la única advertencia seria que contiene spoiler. Yo leo él manga en inglés y voy bastante adelantada, así que intentare no hacer un Drabble con ese Spoiler y solamente con los capítulos que ya están traducidos al español. Este está basado en el primer capítulo del Manga cuando Kaneki y Hide están en la cafetería, decidí que este sería el primero. Tengo que aclarar que me gusta la pareja de Touka y Kaneki (? y algunos Drabbles será para esta pareja, sin más los dejo con el capítulo, intentare actualizar como tres veces por semana, ya que los capítulos son sencillos y cortos. si quieren un Drabble en especifico pueden decirme en los comentarios, de un personaje, pareja o escena que les haya gustado, aunque quiero aclarar que no soy muy buena escribiendo las peleas pero podría hacer un esfuerzo.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**The violet eyed girl**

-A Kaneki siempre le había encantado leer. Desde que su padre le había dejado aquel montón de libros solo para él, lo único que pudo hacer para no dejarlos llenarse de polvo era abrirlos y sumirse en aquel mundo. Luego de que sus padres murieron, se había sentido tan solo a pesar de que había quedado al cuidado de su tía que no hacía más que reprocharlo. Se escondió tras de un montón de libros queriendo al menos tener algo de cercanía a lo que alguna vez fue de su padre y descubrió que no era algo desagradable y no entendía como era que los demás no entendían su gran afición a leer.

Justo el día veintiocho de ese mismo mes habían encontrado los restos del cuerpo de un joven cerca de un edificio de la ciudad llamado Takada, encontraron fluidos encontrados en la escena, los cuales se piense que pertenecían al Ghoul que ocasiono aquel incidentes. Los investigadores piensan que todo fue obra de un Ghoul tipo comedor, y los mismos ya se encontraban realizando una búsqueda profunda en los alrededores del lugar.

Todos comentaban aquella noticia, muchos tenían miedo y otros sentían curiosidad. El ruido de la multitud de gente no lo dejaba concentrarse en el libro que tenía al frente. Desde aquel incidente las noticias no paraban de dar información muchas veces innecesaria que ya le estaban hartando, pero en cambio su mejor amigo Nagachika pegaba el oído cada vez que escuchaba la palabra "Ghoul"; él era demasiado curioso por naturaleza pareciendo un crio la mayor parte del tiempo y Kaneki era la única persona que sabía que su amigo era muy inteligente a pesar de aquella apariencia infantil que muchas veces tenia.

—Hay rumores de que hay un comedor compulsivo atacando la ciudad de Tokio, pero ¿Qué son realmente? Hoy presentaremos la entrevista que nos ha otorgado el Doctor Ogura, un investigador que ha estudiado al "Comedor" como lo ha nombrado los ciudadanos-un cliente a su derecha pidió subir el volumen y Kaneki supo que no podría terminar su lectura allí. Para no aburrirse presto atención a la entrevista porque sabía que no podría sacarle conversación a su amigo ya que este mandaría a callarlo.

Realmente no odiaba a los Ghoul como la mayoría de la gente, era algo increíble y fascinante a la vez, y se preguntaba muchas veces si realmente era una amenaza, si poseían sentimientos como ellos o como sobrevivían con tantas personas alrededor.

—Que aterrador-comenzó su rubio amigo luego de un rato de tener la mirada pegada al televisor. — El edificio Takada está muy cerca de aquí-pensó unos segundos y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia Kaneki. — ¡Tu serias comido en un segundo Kaneki!-grito el chico burlándose. — Eres un chico delgado que siempre lee libros incompresibles.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con incomprensibles?-pregunto arqueando la ceja. —Hide si tomaras un libros y leyeras me entenderías.

—No lo creo, caería dormido inmediatamente-agrego recostando su cabeza en la mesa- —Oye Kaneki-llamo luego de un rato.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hide?-pregunto tomando un sorbo de café.

— ¿Realmente existen monstros que comen personas? De cualquier forma nunca hemos visto alguno; he escuchado que se disfrazan como humanos y se mantienen al asecho es por eso que aparecen de repente y cosas así. —¡Quizás seas un Ghoul Kaneki!-le grito su amigo. Kaneki suspiro.

—Eres un idiota Hide, además, si realmente lo fuera creo que ya estarías muerto hace mucho tiempo-le dijo y su amigo reflejo una cara de horror, él sonrió. — Tú dices "Monstruos disfrazados de humanos" pero no podrían ser ¿Monstruos con forma humana?

— ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? Como por ejemplo de ¿Cuál de todas las chicas guapas de esta cafetería es de la que me hablabas?- Pregunto mirando a todos lados.

— ¡No lo grites Hide! Y ¡No mires a todos lados de esa forma!-le grito sonrojado.

—Oh ¿Es aquella?-le pregunto señalando a una camarera de cabello purpura.

—No, yo te hable de una clienta y ella es una camarera-le explico. —Aunque definitivamente es preciosa-pensó viéndola detalladamente, color de cabello purpura, ojos violeras que ocultaba con su grande flequillo, piel blanca y cuerpo bien proporcionado. Nunca le habían interesado mucho las chicas que no tuvieran sus mismos gustos, pero ahora encontró a una que le aprecia realmente atractiva. La chica con la que tendría una cita era totalmente diferente, amable, cariñosa y dulce, en cambio aquella era amable y misteriosa, una perfecta mezcla para llamar su atención.

— ¡Disculpa!-le grito Hide a la camarera y esta se volteó a verlos confundida.

— ¿Sí?-pregunto, su voz era grave pero parecía ser un poco tímida.

—¡ ¿Puedo pedirte algo?! ¡Quiero un Cappuccino! ¿Qué quieres tu Kaneki?

—Em…yo estoy bien-dijo apenado, no era la primera vez que su amigo lo avergonzaba en público, francamente estaba acostumbrado, pero cuando se trataba de una chica, eso sí que era vergonzoso.

—Entonces, un Cappuccino-apunto en su libreta.

— ¡Espera! ¿Podría saber tu nombre?-le pregunto con aquella sonrisa, Kaneki deseaba golpearse contra la mesa, esa era su sonrisa de "Galán" como lo llamaba él.

—Touka Kirishima-le respondió entre asustada por si era un acosador y confundida porque ningún cliente había preguntado su nombre.

— ¡Señorita Kirishima! ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-le pregunto tomando sus manos.

— ¡Hide!-grito su Kaneki.

— ¡No!-le dijo sonrojada, luego de eso salió huyendo y Kaneki miro a su amigo molesto.

—Es tan linda-suspiro Hide sonrojado. Y por primera vez le dio razón a su amigo, aquella chica si era linda, era un lástima que ya había encontrado a Rize, ya que si no fuera así, ahorita estaría intentando conocer a aquella chica de ojos violeta.

* * *

Actualizado el 24 de agosto de 2015.


	2. Capitulo II Í m hungry

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor: Ishida Sui.

**Summary:** Serie de Drabbles que cuenta los más profundos sentimientos y pensamientos de cada personaje con una pizca de romance y comedia pero conservando la historia principal. Advertencia: Contiene mucho Spoiler. Drabbles basados en él manga.

**Nota:** Este capitulo esta basado en el capitulo tres del manga.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**I´m Hungry**

-No sabía exactamente como su vida pasó de ser aburrida a dar un giro tan drástico. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad cuando encontró una chica que le llamaba la atención, que era linda, que tenía los mismos gustos que él y que a ella también parecía gustarle. Había tenido un par de citas luego de conocerse en la cafetería, pero había estado tan ciego y confiado de encontrar a alguien que cuando descubrió la verdadera identidad de aquella chica pensó por unos instantes que quizá ella solo estaba bromeando al querer comer un trozo de su cuerpo.

Era una de las cosas que tanto odiaba de sí mismo, confiar tan rápido en desconocidos. Lo peor de todo es que no era la primera vez, había pasado varias decepciones pero era la primera vez que la chica que le gustaba quería comer su cuerpo literalmente.

Durante su estadía en el hospital recordó una historia en particular que había leído cuando estaba en octavo grado; trataba de un chico que se había convertido en un insecto. Había pensado en aquel entonces ¿Qué haría el si se convirtiera en un insecto? Era reflexiones oscuras sin importancia, pero era algo que por más raro que sonara lo estaba viviendo de alguna forma; era eso lo que se había imagino, pero a pesar de gran imaginación no pensó que realmente ocurriría algo similar, no es que fuera un insecto gigante, era un monstruo en forma humana. Era un Ghoul.

Nunca pensó que la locura llegaría a él, pero era lo que parecía acompañarle. La comida resultaba repugnante, la sopa tenía un sabor de aceite de moto usado, el tofu tenía una textura como si se tratara de la grasa animal solidificada, el arroz era como comer pegamento; en resumen todo sabia tan asqueroso y es que tenía tanta hambre que intentaba comerlo a la fuerza terminaba frente al inodoro vomitando lo que ya pensaba que había digerido. Era lamentable y era un aso, el mismo se daba asco.

No se había permitido recibir visitas, ni siquiera de su amigo Hide, pero a pesar de evitarlo con excusas de que aún se estaba recuperado de su accidente, él ya había notado el extraño comportamiento de su amigo y había insistido en invitarle de comer para que se sintiera mejor. Lo había convencido y lo llevo hasta un restaurant llamado "Big Girl" donde servían unas de las mejores hamburguesas de Tokio y por si fuera poco, estaba repleto de hermosas mujeres que servían la comida, pero incluso su hamburguesa favorita no lograba abrirle el apetito, en cambio, ver alguna de aquellas mujeres se le hacía agua a la boca.

Siempre que visitaba el lugar la carne estaba tan jugosa y tenía un buen sabor y ahora era como si comiera intestinos, cada vez que caminaba alguna persona a su lado era un enorme sufrimiento, el aroma de la carne humana lo estaba torturando y realmente quería probar aunque fuese un bocado.

En la famosa historia de Kafka, la trama cuenta de un chico que se transforma en insecto; el chico se da cuenta de que su gusto por la comida ha cambiado, la carne fresa no era lo suyo, pero en cambio, desarrollo un gusto por quesos podridos y cosas en mal estado. Si eso era cierto ¿Cuál sería su queso podrido?

Salió de su casa en un intento de controlar y relajarse un poco, pero sentía tanta hambre. Tomo un abrigo y se cubrió con la capucha para que la gente no pudiera verle a los ojos y ver la locura que se reflejaba en ellos; tenía unas enormes ojeras que lo hacía verse tan cansado. Veía gente pasar a su alrededor tan ajenas al dolor que sentía; solo podía oler a carne, chicos, chicas, niños, adultos. Todo era carne, deliciosa carne.

—¡Oye! ¡Estas mostrando mucho tus piernas! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-escucho decir de un callejón, el olor era agradable, como cuando tu madre cocina tu platillo favorito y sientes tanta hambre que te lo devoras de un solo bocado, se acercó lentamente y pudo ver como un hombre grande y alto molestaba a alguien, el hombre se apartó y pudo ver la figura de una mujer, y resulto ser la misma chica de la cafetería, aquella que Hide había molestado preguntándole cosas personales, llevaba puesta una camisa negra de manga larga, y unos shorts negros que hacía que mostraran sus blancas y largas piernas, se veían suaves y deliciosas y aquella cadera delgada, con el interior repleto de órganos.

— ¿Qué estas mirando?-le pregunto el hombre prestándole atención.- ¡Estas interrumpiendo mi diversión! El hombre se acercó a él y lo tomo por la chaqueta, haciendo que su capucha cayera y dejara su rostro descubierto.- ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!-le grito al ver su ojo de color negro. El hombre fue cortado en la cara tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de pensar que había pasado, su cuerpo muerto y cubierto de sangre hizo que su paladar babeara, se veía delicioso.

—Demonios, ni siquiera quería matarlo-comento.-Creo que tomare un poco aunque la carne de este idiota sea asquerosa. — ¿Quieres algo?-le pregunto la peli violeta, Kaneki se quedó helado. ¿Comer a una persona? ¿Esa chica era un ghoul? Incluso había pensado en lo apetitosa que se veía. — ¿Quieres o no?-volvió a preguntar. Ella se acercó más y el bajo su cabeza. —Qué extraño un solo ojo es de color negro. El no pudo soportarlo más y corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo, era un verdadero infierno. — ¿Quién demonios era él? Me fastidia-dijo la peli morada y con eso se marchó del lugar.

Kaneki luego de alejarse continuo caminando por la acerca solitaria con una pregunta que no paraba de persuadirlo.

— ¿Realmente deseaba probarla?

* * *

Actualizado el 25 de agosto de 2015.


	3. Capítulo III I am Ghoul

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor: Ishida Sui.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**I´m Ghoul**

**-**Se miró viendo su reflejo patético en el espejo del baño, ojeras notablemente marcadas, labios rotos y piel pálida como una pared. Se asustó al ver su ojo izquierdo de color negro totalmente y el iris de un color rojo sangre ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Por qué eso le ocurría él? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Había cometido un error imperdonable? Sin poder soportarlo más golpeo el espejo quedando partido en miles de pedazos, la sangre escurrió por sus dedos, tenía una herida que ocupaba parte de los dedos y nudillos, pero para sorpresa de Kaneki está herida se curó rápidamente; dejando aun las gotas de sangre que se habían escapado de la herida.

Regreso su habitación tirándose al suelo, aun lado de él se encontraba "El huevo de la cabra negra" su libro favorito trataba de una inhumana y desalmada asesino serial de mujeres llamada "La cabra negra" donde su unigénito es el protagonista, el hijo de la Cabra negra es el protagonista, apodado el Huevo de la cabra negra. Entonces el seria ¿El huevo de un Ghoul? Si no hubiera sido por aquella mujer, que con sus encantos logro atraparlo, por su culpa, y por el accidente el seguiría siendo humano, seguiría yendo a la Universidad, seguiría saliendo con mejor amigo Hide, seguiría siendo aquel chico que amaba leer, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo un cuchillo el más grande y afilado que tenía en su pequeña cocina, se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto las cicatriz de aquel accidente, la fuente del todo el problema eran aquel riñón que le trasplantaron, si se apuñalaba tan fuerte, necesitaría otro trasplante y si tenía suerte volvería a ser humano, llamaría a la ambulancia y toda aquella pesadilla se acabaría finalmente, solo debía soportar el dolor.

Conto hasta tres y se apuñalo tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitieran, no obtuvo dolor, no lo entendía, se tiró al suelo y observo como el cuchillo era doblado hacia el mango con pequeñas magulladuras, seria torturado con el hambre por toda la eternidad, no sabía cómo retenerla, y si era mentira, si lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, si lo hacía, dejaría de ser humano, pero no tenía otra opción

La única persona a la cual podía pedirle ayuda era a aquella chica, era la única capaz de sacarle de aquel infierno en el que estaba comenzando a vivir.

Camino con paso apresurado por la oscura ciudad, llego a aquel café en menos de diez minutos, aunque la noche era oscura y fría pudo ver la silueta de aquella chica, se acercó y ella casi inmediatamente se fijó en él.

—Está cerrado por hoy, vuelve mañana. Él se arrodillo frente a ella en modo de súplica.

—Eres la única que puede salvarme, por favor ayúdame-rogo en forma de llanto. — ¡Te lo suplico!

—No-le dijo, él se levantó para encararla con lágrimas en los ojos. —Por lo que veo eras un humano que se ha convertido en Ghoul, enséñame "Ex humano" ¿A que sabe una torta? Me resulta tan desagradable de solo pensar en ello, aunque para ustedes sabe increíblemente bien, como las donas, galletas o tartas. —Dime ¿Cómo es la vida sin ser perseguido? Sin tener miedo a morir, o ser atrapado, todo ha sido horrible desde el maldito minuto en el que nací ¡ ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te ayudare?!-le grito. —Vete de aquí.

— ¿Ella realmente lo odiaba? Se sentía estúpido, idiota, todo el tiempo había pensado en los Ghoul como un monstruo, pero ahora podía dejar al lado su ceguera y darse cuenta de que ellos también eran seres vivos, y que de verdad tenían sentimientos, que tenían dolor, que poseían miedo, la miro a su ojos penetrantes y violetas, llenos de miedo, furia, ira, la miro, pero no con resentimiento ni con asco, la miro de una forma admirable, podía sentir lo mal de sus sentimientos con solo verla a los ojos, podía entender su miedo, a pesar de no conocerla bien del todo, sabía que tenía razón, y por alguna extraña razón la admiraba, y deseaba saber más de ella, protegerla, de eso estaba seguro.


	4. Capítulo IV Scary

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor: Ishida Sui.

* * *

**Capitulo IV **

**Scary**

-Llevaba una hora esperando a Touka llegara en ir de una buena vez a obtener la máscara que supuestamente cubriría su identidad para poder ir como un Ghoul por la ciudad sin ser reconocido, había incluso llegado antes por si ella se atrevía a pensar lo mismo y adelantarse, luego de la amenaza de la peli morada; había jurado no molestarla ni mucho menos meterse en su camino, se notaba que era una chica dura y podía ser difícil para el sí comenzaba con el pie izquierdo, era algo tan sencillo que el mismo podía comprender.

Cuando finalmente llego, solo le dijo unas sencillas palabras: -Sígueme- y hasta ahora no se había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, observaba el paisaje y a veces la observaba de reojo, era la primera vez que la veía que ropa de salir y no con el uniforme de la escuela o el de la cafetería, se veía bien, incluso podía jurar que aquel abrigo purpura le quedaba perfectamente y combinaba con su cabello y color de ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto bruscamente.

—Nada-mintió, si le decía la verdadera razón por la cual la observaba terminaría de nuevo en el hospital.

—Entonces deja de mirarme-escupió con brusquedad.

— ¿Está muy lejos?-pregunto cansado, habían caminado un montón de calles y aun no llegaban.

—Bastante-contesto con frialdad. Lo que le molestaba de la chica era que esta lo trataba como a cualquier chico, fría y con respuestas secas y cortantes, tal vez era de esa forma con las personas que apenas conocían.

Bajaron unas escaleras en una calle solitaria, no le causaba muy buena espina estar en aquel extraño y solo lugar. Se detuvieron en unas puertas de madera, donde aún lado estaba pintando un sol con dos iniciales acompañándolo "H y S"

—Es aquí-señalo, el solo asintió y tomo el pomo de la puerta. —Tenía un mal presentimiento-pensó.

—Uta ¿Estás aquí?-pregunto Touka al hombre que ha de ser el vendedor. Observo a su alrededor que estaba adornado con un montón de máscaras, algunas eran normales y otras eran aterradoras. Se acercó a una manta que pareció estar cubriendo algo, casi le daba un paro cardiaco al ver que esta se movía y revelaba el rostro de un adolescente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Uta?-pregunto Touka algo sorprendida.

—Solo quería asustarlos un poco-dijo aquel chico, era un pelinegro con una parte de su cabeza raspada, llevaba un montón de piercing y túneles en la oreja y muchos tatuajes en el cuerpo, lo que más llamaba la atención era sus brillantes pupilas rojas.

—Kaneki, este es Uta y te ayudara con tu mascara-explico.

—Soy Uta-se presentó. —Así que eres el chico del que hablo el señor Yoshimura-se acercó y lo olio. —Tiene muchos tatuajes y pendientes, definitivamente da miedo-pensó.

—Uta deja de asustarlo-le dijo Touka.

—Está bien lo siento-dijo. —Han venido por la máscara ¿No es asi? Hay que estar alerta, he escuchado rumores sobre que hay dos inspectores en el Distrito veinte.

—Es extraño, siempre ha sido una zona pacifica, todo es culpa de Rize-dijo Kaneki, él lo miro confundido.

— ¿Pacifica? Para mí siempre ha sido peligrosa.-Lo sabrías si vivieras en él, es imposible vivir en el Distrito uno, dos, tres y cuatro, ya que cada vez somos muchos, si tenemos suerte podremos ver a dos Ghoul comiendo juntos. — ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?-le pregunto.

El negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No me gusta molestar a las personas-dijo asustado.

—Ven aquí te mediré-le dijo y él se acercó y sentó en una pequeña silla de madera. — ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

—No, no lo soy.

-Te ves muy bien con ese parche ¿te gusta? Es bueno usar media mascara también.

—Si me gusta, gracias-admitió avergonzado. —Cuando tengo hambre este ojo se vuelve automáticamente rojo.

-Ya veo, ¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunto mientras saboreaba un exquisito ojo.

—No gracias...

—Está bien, pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿Tienes novia Kaneki?-le pregunto.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Es decir! Nunca he tenido una-exclamo sonrojado, Uta no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

— ¿No te gustaría una novia menor que tú?-le pregunto.

-No creo que la edad es algo que importe-dijo sonrojado. — ¿Estas preguntas tienen que ver con la máscara?-pregunto nervioso.

-Oh pareces ser ese tipo de chicos, ¿Te gustan las mayores que tu entonces?

-Em. Yo…No Lose-mintió.

—Entonces qué opinas de Touka ¿Es linda verdad?-le pregunto sonriendo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Touka? Pues…si es linda pero, a veces me da miedo-admitió.

—Solo es estricta-le dijo.

— ¿Estricta?-pregunto.

—Así es, cuando queremos ser aceptados debemos tomar muchos riesgos y hay que estar siempre precavidos, es como un delgado hilo. Touka camina por ese hilo y si se cae, jamás podrá volver a subir, ni siquiera con ayuda-le explico.

En ese momento la miro de reojo, ver a Touka caminando por aquel hilo era algo que no le gustaba, ¿Qué clase de secretos y sentimientos estaría ocultando con aquella faceta dura y fría?


End file.
